


You will not break me you will not create me

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [17]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artangans wild side attracts the Cardinal attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will not break me you will not create me

**Author's Note:**

> A great plot from Selene467 that I hope I have done justice.

Cardinal Richelieu sat at his ornate wooden desk pouring over the numerous documents piled high around him. he was particularly interested the report in front of him, it referred to a very interesting subject; The youngest musketeer Charles d’Artangan. More specifically his seemingly dual personality shifts from sweet new nobility to a wild animal with a mean streak a mile wild. His tapped his chin with a long finger and let the cogs in his head turn, a plan began to form. He lifted his head when a knock sounded at the large wooden door. “Enter” he called in his usual officious voice. The door opened and his captain of the guard walked in, it was clear to Richelieu from the stride that there was a problem and he could guess what it was. He laid the report on the desk and raised a well sculpted eyebrow in question and gestured with his hand. The Red Guard captain shifted uneasily, head down his small insect daemon sat quivering on his shoulder. “Well, Speak then!” The captain jumped slightly and spoke quickly. “Um… some of the new recruits, they picked a fight with some musketeers.” Richelieu let out a long suffering sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and fore finger. “Is it too much to hope that they won - no don’t answer that. Just get out.” The Captain shuffled quickly towards the door, he was just reaching out when “Wait! Come here, I have some thing I want you to do.” The Captain froze and turned back to the desk.   
“Your Eminence?” The Cardinal, was scribbling something on a piece of parchment. He dried the ink with sand and the folded the orders before handing them over.  
“I want these followed to the letter, take only a small group of men that can be trusted. I need this quiet until I can be sure that this is ensured.” The captain grabbed the orders and marched from the room now sure that he was not going to suffer some horrible punishment. Once the door was closed, the Cardinal turned to the shadowed alcove where his creature was stood hidden from the world. “Follow him, make sure he does not screw this up.” Milady shifted her skirts russeling quietly as she walked.  
“And if he was to screw up?” The Cardinal raised his head again. “Make sure he doesn’t. Your daemon is venomous isn’t he, us him.” The large spider on her hair pin clicked his pinchers together in distaste. She raised on lip in a parody of a scowl and walked from the room.  
Richelieu dropped his head and cast his eyes back to report on the table, he smiled when his eyes alighted upon the name d’Artangan he tapped it with a thoughtfulness. Yes he would do nicely.

The tavern was packed, the noise a hum that occasionally rose when something interesting happened, merchants and adventures sat with each other discussing the finer points of international trading. Their face lit by the small flames of spitting candle and cheeks reddened by inferior wine. Porthos sat on the booth bench back pressed against the sark and stained wood cup in hand and Adelynn laying next to him her head in his lap, her was talking to Aramis who was likewise drinking wine from a cup. Evette was sat in her satchel on his hip her head just visible above the table her eyes watching her human talk. Athos was nursing his drink leaning back in a rickety chair with a small smile on his face running his free hand over Bijou’s feathers where she perched on the edge of the table. d’Artangan had just risen to fetch another bottle of wine leaving Anumpama resting on the floor next to the table, trying to stay out of the way of other patrons. There was the sound of d’Artangans voice carried across the room as he pushed his way through the people back towards their table, he was smiling and laughing at something and carrying a pair of wine bottles. He slammed them down on the table and collapsed into the chair dropping his hand to run his finger tips over the enders of Anumpama’s fur. “Well that was an adventure.” Aramis laughed with his hand on Evette head. “What happened, find some new and exotic creature?” d’Artangan cast him a look of morose distaste. “I wouldn’t stay it was it new but it certainly smelt exotic.” Porthos leand forwards and clapped him on the shoulder, in the process dislodging Adelynn's head. She glared at him and shot and annoyed “Oi!” His way before shifting and settling again. Porthos was about to make a comment, probity something rakish and completely crass but was interrupted by a young musketeer recruit drawing close to the table and looking a little nervous. Porthos looked him up and down and sat back in his chair. “And what can we do for you?” He asked with and imitation of intimidation. The recruit pulled out a piece of parchment. “Um… Captain Treville sent me… he want’s to see… dart-ang-an.” Aramis burst out laughing, the boy had completely butchered the pronunciation of d’Artangans name. Athos elbowed him in the ribs to stop the humiliation of the recruit. d’Artangan stood and took the note. “Thanks, My name by the way is said d’Artangan.” The recruit when red in the face and his daemon cat shrank back behind his legs. “No worries though.” The recruit dashed off , away from his embarrassment, his daemon following tail between her legs.” d’Artangan sat back into the seat and pulled the note open, reading it quickly he sighed. “Looks like this is where I leave you tonight. Captain Treville wishes to see me. I shall see you tomorrow morning.” He handed the note to Athos and stood waiting for Anumpama removed herself from under the table and stretched her great lumbering limbs. He looked down at her when she seemed to stop. “ Ready?” She just stepped out before him and began walking away. d’Artangan shrugged and leaned over to leave a chaste kiss on Athos lips, who leaned up to accept. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Athos ran his hand over and through d’Artangans head.

Paris streets at night were not what you would calm beautiful but there was a certain calmness and quietness to the near empty streets. Other than the women of the night there were very little of the population that were out, many were in taverns or with wives and mistresses. d’Artangan walked humming to himself and looking up at the sky, the stars were shining. Suddenly he felt a prick at his neck, his hand flew up and pulled out a dart, he looked at it trying to concentrate in his suddenly cloudy minded. Next to him Anumpama also seemed dazed, both their worlds were edging black at the edges until it expanded and blackness encompassed everything. d’Artangan fell to the side and crumpled on the floor, unconscious. No one noticed, or rather chose to notice the group of men surround the pair and haul them off to god knows where.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos strode into the barrack training yard, they had all arrived together after moving their drinking session to Aramis lodgings. Athos and Bijou were looking out specifically for d’Artangan hoping to see him. Scanning the yard they did see him, Bijou skittered from one shoulder from the other. “Maybe Treville, sent him away on a mission.” Porthos suggested, Aramis nodded walking forwards Evette on his heals. Treville suddenly appeared on the balcony preceded by the recruit from last night. “Hey!” Treville called out to them, Athos looked up and noticed the angry look on his face. “Athos where’s your boy?” Athos frowned. Heading for the the stairs he climbed quickly making it to Treville. “I thought he would have been here. We last saw him when he left after you note.” Treville frowned now, his look of anger shifted into a look of worry. “I didn’t think he would have ignored my note.” The comment was almost to himself, he shifted his attention Athos again. “He never showed” Panic rose in Athos chest. Bijous fluttered on his shoulder, fluttering down to the floor to have a chat with Tulsiol who was sat next to her human. 

d’Artangan felt something nudging his face, something cold and wet. He cracked one eye open and came face to face with Anumpama, looking down with concern. “Anu? What happened?” He asked voice horse from disuse and lack of water. He felt Anu push something to the fore front of his mind, the memory came back full force. He shifted again and rubbed at his neck and felt the tiny lump of a puncture mark. He sat up and seen that he was in a room, not a cell, although he was sure the door would be locked. The room was stone and wood, there was a large bed, big enough for both him and Anu. A wash basin was in the corner filled with water, water he hoped was warm. Standing he felt a residual lightness in his head and stopped letting it clear a bit before preforming a circuit of the room a checking for any way out. None; the window was strongly varied and the door was reinforce and bore a strong lock only accessible from the outside. “Anu, have you noticed anything? Any one?” She shook her head. “No, not since I woke.” He sighed and tested the door, just to be sure. Defiantly locked. He backed away and moved to sit back on the bed to take stock of his information. He didn’t get very far, there was the clack of the door lock and the squeak of the hinges. He shot off the bed and backed up prepping to fight. It was no use, the room was flooded with soldiers, they grabbed limbs and head effectively immobilise him. “Call you daemon off, or there will be serious consequences.” d’Artangan in his prone position felt helpless, even Anu would not be able to fight of this amount of soldiers. “Anu, Relax.” He ordered, Anu growled but did as asked. 

They were herded out of the room surrounded and forced into what appeared to be some sort of arena. He was surrounded by hight stone walls the that were terraced from the midway point, he quickly realised that it was the inside of a tower that had been gutted to serve as a ring. The floor had been coved with a layer of dirt and then a layer sand. He was forced to his knees in the centre of the ring and stripped to just his breeches, bare feet and chest. Suddenly all the hands were gone and he was left in the centre of the arena alone, only the sound of the metal door slamming shut. He looked around now and saw nothing but brick and blinding sunlight from the open roof. Anu pressed herself next to her human and growled lowly, d’Artangan wound his hand into her fur and waited for their captor next move.  
“Charles d’Artangan.” The voice was loud and clear in the confined space, deep and gravelly. “I have brought you hear so that you might teach my men something about fighting, and if you are worth it recruit you.” d’Artangan launched himself to his feet and yell up and the blacked out figure. “I will never join you or help you.” The voice laughed back. “Then you will spend a lot of time being beaten to a bloody mess.” A door on the other side of the ring opened and the first (of what d’Artangan was sure was a long string of attackers) man came in. d’Artangan clench his eyes shut and would his soul in his soul bond for a few seconds before suppressing it, if he got hurt here he wanted Bijou to be okay, he needed Athos to be at the top of his game to come for him.

Athos was pouring over a street map with Aramis, they were working out all the possible routes that d’Artangan could have taken to the barracks last night. Porthos was stood over a larger map working out how far someone could have gotten transporting something of d’Artangans and Anu’s size. Athos suddenly went ridged and shivered violently clamping down on to table to stay upright as his legs went to jelly, Bijou slapped her wings against the wall as she fell of the perch in the corner. Aramis reacted quickly and clasped Athos shoulders to keep him stood. “Porthos grab a chair. Quickly.” Treville grabbed a glass of wine as Porthos pulled a chair close enough for Athos to be lowered into it. Treville pressed the wine into his hand and forced him to drink it. “Athos?” Aramis questioned quietly. “The bond, our bond, my bond. It’s gone.” Aramis shared a scared look with Porthos, Bijou jumped from her place on the floor and settled on Athos lap. “It not gone, just closed. d’Artangan has suppressed it.” She spoke quietly but it did hold hope. Athos pulled Bijou up onto his shoulder and stood again. “We have to find him. Lets start checking all the routes that we have found.” Porthos could hear the sheer determination in his voice, his own determination was swelling as well. Adelynn sidled up to her human. “Lets do this”

Four weeks, four weeks he had been fighting off men in this arena, it always started before the sun rose and ended after it set, he was running out of energy and hope. Anu was getting wild, she was becoming feral barely controlled when presented with there attackers. They gave him no weapons, he was forced to fight hand to hand. He would not kill, he promised himself that, he recognised them as red guards. The cardinal was behind this but he didn’t know why. He was once again lead down the corridor, they had taken to manacling his hands, after he had realise that these men had no compunction to killing him he had began to fight back, to incapacitate but not to kill. Today something had changed, he could feel it, there was something that permeated the air around him, smugness. Once again he was lead into the arena and the door was shut behind him, the guards removed the shackles and backed away quickly when Anumpama lunged at them. The opposite door opened and a man was lead in, hew as clearly not a fighter, he was tied with ropes at the hand and looked scared. The fighters came in after ready with their own weapons. “This man, is an innocent. I pulled him off the streets of Paris not there days ago. I haven’t fed him or let him see the sun. Save him and I free him, if not; well… thats a secret.” The same man as before explained todays test. d’Artangan looked horrified to the man, he felt anger bubble in his chest and forced it down. He would not rise to what they want, looking at Anu he realised then that it would not be long before all his resolve fell away. The sleep deprivation and fight for life and food was taking it’s toll, how he wanted to feel his bond…but he would not subject Athos and Bijou to this in any way shape or form. He was pulled back to the present by the yell of “Begin”

Eight weeks; Two Months. They had nothing; no leads, no evidence. Treville had given them another month to find something viable before they were forced to go back to regular duties, he felt for them he really did. d’Artangan was a wonderful boy that was loved by all, but they were the kings musketeers and they had enemies that we far and wide over France. Athos appeared a shadow of his former self during the scant hours that he was forced to rest, all other hours of the day he was determined and single minded in his search for d’Artangan. They had questioned and bribed, searched and planed over the past two month enough to last a lifetime but they had nothing. They were loosing hope, they had visited all of d’Artangans apparent enemys and even some of his friends in his search but still nothing. Aramis and Porthos were trying, they really were to keep up their hopes but two months was a long time and hope was fragile. Adelynn and Evette bore the clear signs of their endless search and waning hope, their eyes were dull and their coats had lost it’s lustre. They sat in Athos rooms, they stayed away from taverns now as they cared not for company and the feel of others joy, they were drinking themselves into a dreamless sleep, It was the only way that any of them could sleep now. Aramis looked to Bijou and noticed the bald patch on her chest was growing, she had taken up the nervous habit in the second week of d’Artangans disappearance. Athos stood again, “There has to be something, let search the streets again” Porthos turned to Aramis, the look he wore spoke that he would go with him this time. This was normal now, Athos would wander the streets in a drunken stupor in hopes of finding something. He often just gave in after a few hours, despair taking over. 

Three months, his humanity and control had lasted three months. It had lasted until they brought the child in, a tiny defenceless child. She had been terrified and crying, her tiny daemon a mouse held protectively to her chest. She had tried desperately to fight her captors, wiggling and bitting when she could, they had forced her into the ring and surrounded her with soldiers. d’Artangans humanity had slipped then, looking into her blue eyes and seeing a strength that he feared he had lost in himself. He attacked, he tore men limb from limb, he cried while he did but he had to protect this tiny girl. “Close your eyes little one. You do not need to see this.” He yelled at her, she obeyed clenching her eyes shut. He fought until his attackers were pressing themselves against the walls in an effort to stay away from the animal he had become. It was over quick, he could give himself that, he would not have them suffer. When they were all dead or to scared to approach he himself approached the girl; still stood with her eyes shut she. He gathered her up in to his arms and pressed her head into his chest hiding her face from the carnage. “What do you think you are doing?” The voice asked in a condescending voice. d’Artangan stopped and answered. “I won, she is mine now.” The voice laughed. “When was that agreed?” It asked with humour strong. d’Artangan swung around and yelled up. “It was agreed when your men decided that they would not come near me. If you want her come and take her.” Anu roared as they turn back to the door that lead to their room, it opened letting them pass and closing behind them. d’Artangan pulled her away a little. “You can open your eyes now.” The little girl nodded and did so taking in her saviours face. “Thank you.” d’Artangan felt heart wrenching guilt course through him, he had saved her from these men but had not freed her. He turned his head away and and would not look at her. “Don’t thank me you are still trapped.” Their peace was cut short when d’Artangan was shoved from behind. “Move animal.” d’Artangan turned and reflexively growled along with Anu, the guard jumped back and drew his sword. “GO!” He ordered, d’Artangan did as he was asked, he had something he needed to protect now. He was dangerous.

Richelieu was sat at his desk when his Captain arrived to inform him that d’Artangan had been broken. Finally. He had sat back and smiled at the news, he would be useful now, an assets. Once he was far enough gone he could be used for some more difficult enemies of state, he doubted that even his dear comrades would stand against their beloved young comrade. He would send him to them and be sure that he would slaughter them all, the greatest of all his achievements. Banishing France of the Musketeers and as Milady had said; d’Artangan was the key.

They were forced back to regular duties now, the blazing row that they had had with Treville in his office must have been heard by the entire regiment. It had ended with Treville being the only one talking sense had showed them that the search for d’Artangan was not being abandon but he needed three of his four best musketeers back. If they took missions they would continue to receive their commission then they would be able to continue to use the musketeer title as a way of gaining assets to search for d’Artangan. Athos had fought tooth and nail to be given leave to continue with the search whole heartedly but even he had to admit that there was little hope now, even though Bijou claimed that the bond was still there just not open he was beginning to believe that is was just his mind and soul deluding itself.

At one missing year d’Artangan was declared dead, Treville had been the one, as Captain, to got to the king and inform him that one of his musketeers had been lost. One of his favourite musketeers to be blunt. There had been a commemoration ceremony held at Notre Damn perform by the Cardinal. It was attended by Lord, Ladies and Muskteteers, the bells tolled for Charles d’Artangan Comte de Lorie. 

d’Artangan woke and rose from the floor, he checked on his charge, his little piece of humanity. He had learned her hame Carlota and her daemon was Desmond. He was protecting her now, every day he fought for her food and her life. Some times they would bring in someone new but they were just traffic, he would protect them and they would be taken away again. They never put another child in the arena again. As he looked on she shifted in her sleep to the sound of the door sliding opening, she gently shushed her and left. They had changed the way that the door worked when he had taken to attacking anything that came near the room any more, they had sedated him through food and built it so that it was slid from outside of the building, like one would with a cages animal. He grabbed the loaf of bread that the entrance and torn it 75 - 25, tossing the larger amount into the room for Carlota he headed towards his arena, yes His Arena. He killed what ever was stupid enough to enter and challenge him, he had soon realised that this had become a test of a mans worth, if he could last a predetermined amount of time in the arena he would be allowed into Red Guards. 

He entered the arena ad waited for what ever would come through the other side, he looked to Anu. He had tried to keep her looking well but their situation would not allow it, she looked like a wild animal and he ad to be honest with their current mentality it fitted. He had learned to bury love and compassion, if he ever got out he would grieve and scream for his own guilt he knew this but he had to survive. He didn’t even know it the others were still looking for him now, there was most likely a president for how long before he was pronounced dead or a deserter.   
The door opened and todays opponents came in, all young and fresh. He would allow them all to live but he would ensure that they remembered this, remembered him and what was being done by their regiment. “d’Artangan, I have news for you. Your officially dead. Your funeral was beautiful, everyone was so sad. They all had something nice to say. If only they could see you now. Begin”

Stephan was a Red Guard, or rather he hoped to be. He really wanted to be a Musketeer but he had neither the backing nor the skills to become one so he would settle. His squad captain had taken their group out to the country today, something about a final test and witnessing what they would face. He though it would be something like fighting more experienced guards and being judged but it wasn’t. No, what he saw made his heart shutter. The whole of Paris had heard of the missing Musketeer, Charles d’Artangan. He felt a sadness to hear that he had gone missing but he did not know him so it was muted but when he was lead to the terrace around the arena and this man had entered with a white tiger daemon he had thought it a million to one chance that this was not him, he was sure when the Captain had taunted this man. Called his name to him and told him of his funeral. His daemon Lucy had wrapped her long body round his neck and coward at the horror that was force upon him, when he watched as life giving food was thrown into the dirt for a job well done to d’Artangan.   
He sat now in a tavern mind reeling at what he had saw before him, he knew what he had to do but was he brave enough. He had to go to the Musketeers, he had to tell them. Lucy chattered in his ear. “They will put you in that ring and they won’t care if you die. You know that. That young man had friends a family that he was torn from and he it trying to survive, go to them and save him from his own nature.” This gentle encouragement paired with wine sured his courage, he stood and headed from the Tavern in the direction of the barracks and Captain Treville.

Treville sat at his desk, he seemed to have had a perpetual headache since d’Artangan had vanished. He was slowly loosing all his excuses for his three inseparables, he was going to have to remove them from duty soon. They were sloppy and ill focused and the was getting the back lash. Their was a knock at the door. “Enter” A young man entered, dressed in a Red guard recruit uniform he was clearly not here for an apprenticeship. “What can I do for you?” He was in no mood to listen to Richelieu’s complaints now. “I have information about d’Artangan.” Treville head shot up and his eyes widened. He stood and sat the boy down. “Speak and speak quickly, what do you know?” Stephan swallowed and took a deep breath. “He is alive and I know where.” Treville made him explain. 

Athos Aramis and Porthos sat listlessly in Aramis quarters, they felt little compunction to eat or sleep but did both out of need for survival. The door burst open, Treville stood there chest heaving and backed by the rest of the regiment. “He’s alive and I know where.” The three shot up and sprinted out of the room behind Treville. Athos heart was soaring, could this be possible. Was he really alive? Bijou was cawing from the air around him. He was beaming and he was aware of that but he couldn’t think of anything other than beaming at this prospect. After a year sinking deeper and deeper into depression and despair, this tiny amount of hope was like a match to oil. His mind ignored the many ways that this could prove fatal to his fragile hold on reality, He would not think about what he would do if proved to be false.

d’Artangan was back in his room, he was holding Carlota on his lap and singing quietly, something his mother used to to to him. She and her little daemon were asleep, she waited until he was let back out of the arena and then had climbed into his lap. She was careful to avoid the sword slashes and open wounds as she curled up. The room was cold and dark now that the candles had burn down, he used the blanket to wrap Carlota up before moving towards the floor. He was lead back on the flagstone floor with his head on Anumpama looking at the ceiling, waiting for darkness to consume him, he didn’t dream anymore not if he could help it. The darkness was more comforting than the dreams.  
The blackness was torn away from him when the noise of the sliding door being pounded upon. He stood quickly and woke Carlota. “Shhh, stay quiet and hide under the bed” She dashed from the bed and shimmied herself beneath the wooden bed frame. d’Artangan took a defensive stance and waited for some sign of what was coming through. The came a sound he feared he would never hear again. “d’Artangan! d’Artangan are you in there” It was Athos tones that sounded through the metal. He felt relief and hope flood his system. He dashed to the door and screamed through it. “Athos!” The pounding stopped for a split second and and d’Artangan feared that it was all in his mind. “d’Artangan! We are going to get you out of here!” He wanted to scream and shout with joy.

Athos used his bare hands to scrabbled at the door, it creaked and slid sideways. He dived in not caring for proper protocol of clearing room. He saw d’Artangan and froze just to take him in. He was more muscled now, he bore more scars and his face was aged a little round the eyes and his hair was longer now. It was small differences but it was d’Artangan. Athos dived forwards and made to clasp at d’Artangan, he stepped back. “No please. I’m not the same as I was. I am a killer. I needed to survive but I killed. Oh God.” The presence of Athos pulled away the last of his iron will, a year of abuse had taken it’s toll. Guilt flooded his system and he his heart swell with it, the realisation that it was over was to much. Bijou alighted before him and spoke quietly. “Open the bond, please. We can help you.” d’Artangan didn’t need much encouragement. He tore open his side and let everything go, Athos practically fell into him. d’Artangan curled into Athos embrace now, he just wanted to be held, not need to be strong and survive to be taken care of. It was the tiny voice that brought him back. “d’Art” Athos looked up and then to the location of the voice. d’Artangan beckoned towards himself and Athos was shocked when Carlota appeared. Athos didn’t ask, he could later right now d’Artangan needed him to be the strong one and take everything in his stride. Anumpama was pressed against him as well he was horrified by the condition of her.

Armais and Porthos chased down the Red Guard captain and dragged him before Treville, the man was shaking and repeating the same thing over and over. “Don’t let him near me. Please don’t let him near me.” Aramis frowned but attached him to a large wooden post that was driven into the ground. Treville was watching as Athos lead d’Artangan and Anumpama from the fort that he had been captive in. d’Artangan was clinging to Athos as he came closer, the little girl was clutching as his hand as well. Aramis and Porthos were ready to run towards them and sweep d’Artangan up but were stopped with a pointed look from Athos, they could see that d’Artangan was fragile. Athos brought him closer, d’Artangan caught sight of the Captain he heard the voice.

It was him, the cause of all this. He was the voice, the voice that put all those people in there with him. His conditioning kicked in and control slipped away, he lunged forwards, he was going to make that man pay. He grabbed him by his collar and lifted his fist, he stopped. It was what he wanted, what this man was creating an animal with no control. He would not let him win. He dropped him down to the floor and moved back to Athos. “You will not win” 

Athos was surprised by the sense of pride that swelled in his chest when d’Artangan dropped the Captain back to the floor. The control that d’Artangan was showing was beautiful. d’Artangan wouldn’t well for a long time, he wasn’t even sure if he was going to go back to being a Musketeer but he had had his d’Artangan back. He would pick up the pieces and make him whole again.


End file.
